Irresistible
by alykat730
Summary: What if Sophie and Sian had managed to pull off their plan of staying late in the church after choir practise post GCSE results?  NGL, this is just an excuse for some full on PWP .


**Fandom:** Coronation Street  
**Pairing:** Sophie/Sian  
**Rating:** Coronation Street was brought to you this week by the letters N and C, and by the number 17...  
**Summary:** What if Sophie and Sian had managed to pull off their plan of staying late in the church after choir practise post GCSE results? (NGL, this is just an excuse for some full on PWP).  
**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. You think I'd be wasting time writing fic if they were?

"I think that's the last one!" Sian poked her head furtively around the corner, watching the door click shut behind the large lady in the floral blouse who seemed to have been rifling through her handbag for an eternity.

She turned back to Sophie, waiting anxiously behind her and gripping her hand with nervous tension. "Shh! Are you sure?" she whispered back, stealing a glance down the corridor in both directions. "One way to find out..." Sian grinned mischievously, pulling Sophie out from the small dark doorway and into the open passage at the centre of the church building. "HELLOOOO?" she called, spinning around once for effect. _"Sian!_" Sophie hissed, trying unsuccessfully to drag her girlfriend back into the shadows.

"Relax..." Sian insisted, pulling Sophie towards her by the front of her cardigan. "...there's just us two here. So why don't we make the most of it." Risking another glance left and right, Sophie's eyes finally settled on Sian's face and she found herself almost instantly calmed. And then very _not_ calm, as Sian pulled her into their first kiss that day.

The plan had gone so smoothly they almost couldn't believe it. On the day of their GCSE results (which, encouraging though they were, could not be less on their minds right now), they had met up at choir practise as usual. Except on this occasion, instead of leaving for the 20:34 bus home, when the practise was over they had procrastinated over putting away the hymn sheets and waited to find an opportunity to leave the room when nobody was looking. Rather than exiting through the main doorway of the modern church building, they sneaked around to an area at the back, housing only cupboards that nobody was likely to need to go near for the evening. There they waited patiently for the last stragglers to leave, finally seizing the opportunity to have some time to themselves. Parents had been informed (and willingly accepted) that the practise was going to be extended for an hour today as they worked through some re-organisational issues with the tenors and the sopranos, so they could afford to enjoy each other's company for a little while. Sophie was presently enjoying the way Sian liked it when she ran her tongue lightly against her girlfriend's lower lip.

The couple were brought sharply out of their embrace as they heard a loud clicking and jangling coming from the other end of the corridor. Instinctively, they almost stumbled over each other in an effort to dash back into the shadows of the cupboard doorway they had previously occupied. Hearts racing, they waited for three painful minutes for the door to swing open and for them to be caught in the act. A range of pathetic excuses ran through Sophie's mind in that time (_We couldn't find our... hymn sheets. We were practising that last verse and didn't realise everyone had left...)_, but she knew none of them would hold any ground when it came to her parents, given that there was no getting around the presence of Sian.

She was almost ready to start panicking when Sophie realised they'd been stood in complete silence, apart from the sound of her heart pounding in her ears, since they'd originally heard the disturbing sound. Tentatively, Sian again took the initiative to poke her head around the corner. "There's nobody there" she reassured Sophie. "Are you sure?" Sophie repeated, causing Sian emit an exasperated sigh. "YES, I'm sure. Do you want me to check?" Sophie's dubious silence affirmed that yes, she did in fact want Sian to check.

"Fine." Sian stalked down the corridor brazenly, walking right up to the front door for the church. "Anybody there?" She enquired openly, soliciting only silence from the building in return. "See?" She glanced out of the door window into the empty carpark. "Nobody in here. Nobody out there..." Sian pushed down on the door handle, intending to demonstrate their isolation to the other girl.

It didn't budge.

She tried again, this time rattling the door a little. It still didn't move.

"Sian..." Sophie started, harsh note of warning in her voice. "Tell me we're not locked in."

Heeding the instruction, Sian said nothing at all, instead looking somewhat guiltily in Sophie's direction – despite the fact that she was no more responsible for their predicament than Sophie was.

"What are we going to _do?_ My parents are going to _kill_ me" Sophie implored bringing both hands to her head and running them through her hair. Sian walked back to her and reassuringly rested her hands on her shoulders. "It's ok. We'll look for another way out."

The girls spent longer than an hour searching the building high and low for another exit or even an accessible open window, but with a decent amount of expensive computer equipment in one of the rooms it appeared as though the parish had invested a decent amount of money in security for this building, and they were out of luck. Eventually they gave up, a darkness having descended upon the building as dusk set in.

"Sian it's getting late, what are we going to do?" Sophie leaned dejectedly against the wall. "Well we're just going to have to stay here aren't we?" Sian answered, matter-of-fact-ly.

"My parents..." Sophie contested, "...they'll be worried sick". Sian sighed, and then her eyes flashed with anger. "So call them. Get them to come and rescue you. Find us here. Find _me_ here with you and all. And then we can never see each other again. Is that what you want?" She folded her arms defensively in front of her chest.

"You know that's not what I want." Sophie tried to break down her girlfriend's resistant stance, eventually succeeding in pulling her arms around her waist. "Besides, I didn't actually bring my phone with me. So I couldn't if I wanted to-" Sian's arms snapped back to cross her body again "-which I _don't" _Sophie quickly concluded, kissing the shorter girl's forehead.

"So I guess you're stuck here with me" Sian muttered, her tone still grumpy but her eyes sneaking a mischievous glance upwards. "I can think of worse things..." Sophie responded, taking Sian's hands back and wrapping them firmly around her body.

"Well, I saw a bed in one of the rooms through there..." Sian suggested, bad mood instantly wiped away.

"Sian!" Sophie interjected with shock that was only half put on for mock-dramatic effect.

"What? If we're going to be trapped here all night, you want somewhere to sleep don't you?" the other girl replied innocently.

"Well, yeah..." Sophie conceded, a part of her still disbelieving that this was even happening.

"Okay. Look, there's a bathroom through there. Why don't you go and wash up and then see if you want to come and join me?" Sian's charms had worked through innocence and into persuasive, big blue eyes aimed directly at Sophie for full effect.

"What, with the absolutely _nothing_ I brought with me?" Sophie allowed herself to smile, falling back on the familiar territory of sarcasm. "Fine. See you in a minute."

Sian returned her smile, letting her hand linger in connection with Sophie's as she backed towards the room containing the bed.

Sophie retreated into the bathroom and ran the water in the sink until it was tepid, splashing some over her face before confronting her image in the mirror. _Is this crazy? _She asked her reflection wordlessly. _Should I just try to break out?_ Her stomach churned at the thought of adding criminal damage (to a _church) _to her growing list of misdemeanours tonight – and then it churned harder at the thought of walking out on Sian. Besides, it wasn't like she could realistically batter down a door on her own. Yes, her parents would be worried, but what could she do at this point? She had all night to come up with a viable excuse.

Resigned to the conclusion (that it had been all too easy to reach, thinking of Sian waiting for her in the other room), Sophie slipped off her shoes and socks to find her girlfriend. Pausing at the door, she then decided that if she was going to get ready for bed she may as well strip off her jeans and cardigan as well. As an afterthought, she also unhooked her bra and pulled it off beneath her vest top.

Walking back into the small bedroom and depositing her clothes in a neat pile on the chair (on top of the pile that Sian had already created), Sophie found that the other girl had already claimed a space in the single bed. Shuffling up slightly, she patted the free space next to her, signalling for Sophie to climb in. Complying, Sophie snaked an arm around the back of her girlfriend, pulling the covers up to their waists as they sat together.

"This is cosy" she giggled, bare legs making contact beneath the duvet. Beaming, Sian agreed "I know, I could get used to this," and leaned in to kiss Sophie deeply. Sophie moved her free hand over to encircle the other girl's hips, exhilarated by the fact that for once there was no chance of their being interrupted. Her fingertips found the gap between the hem of Sian's tank top and the top of her underwear, enabling her to make contact with warm skin. Sian responded by running her hand up Sophie's arm and tangling her fingers in Sophie's hair. Finding herself pulled even closer into the embrace, she kissed back with greater passion, her breathing speeding up as Sian's tongue easily found her own. A strand of Sian's hair fell between their faces, and Sophie ran her hand up Sian's torso with the aim of removing it. Unintentionally, she managed to graze Sian's breast in the process, causing Sian to inhale sharply and pull back from the kiss.

"Sorry" Sophie muttered, blushing furiously.

"No..." Sian breathed, worrying Sophie even more that this accidental move had made her girlfriend uncomfortable. "No..." Sian continued "...do that again". Their eyes locked for a moment, before Sophie slowly and deliberately moved the offending stray hair behind Sian's ear, then allowed her fingers to travel down from her collarbone over the soft flesh at her chest. Noticing a change in surface texture, Sophie realised that Sian's nipples had hardened in anticipation of her touch beneath the thin tank top. Sian drew in a breath again as soon as Sophie's fingers brushed over the sensitive area, sending what felt like a warm electric current coursing through her body, and she kept her hand there tracing small circles as she leaned in to resume the kiss.

They stayed kissing like this for a moment, until Sophie felt Sian disentangle her hand from her hair and move tentatively down her body to mimic her actions. She wasn't prepared for the way her skin jumped as Sian's fingernails scraped over her nipple, and the force of the reaction caused her to break the kiss. Suddenly becoming acutely aware of what was happening, Sophie retracted her hand and pulled Sian's away from her own body, reluctantly putting distance between them.

"Wait... what are we doing?" she asked. "Well, we _were_ making out...trying new things..." Sian responded, a playful grin dancing at the corners of her mouth, but her eyes nervously seeking reassurance in Sophie's.

"No... I mean... I can't... I'm not supposed to..." Sophie struggled to find the right words to articulate the emotional dichotomy running through her brain. "Why not?" asked Sian, missing nonchalant all together and instead hitting a tone of imploring vulnerability.

"Sian... you know why not" Sophie responded in a small voice – her words nonetheless causing Sian to withdraw her hand and break the eye contact between them, turning away and staring into her lap. Her left arm still resting behind her girlfriend's shoulders, Sophie tried to pull Sian back towards her. "Hey... it's not that I don't want to. You know that. But I made a promise." Sophie tried again to get Sian to turn back towards her, placing featherlight kisses along the other girl's temple. "It's important to me".

Clearly this was the wrong thing to say, as Sian withdrew even further, pulling her knees up towards her body and hugging them to her chest. "Sian please..." Sophie pled, sensing Sian's defensiveness coming off her in waves, "...you knew about this. What's wrong?" A moment passed, and then Sian relented slightly, sighing and stealing a glance at Sophie before returning her gaze to her hands clasped together at her knees, keeping her eyes trained there as she spoke. "It's stupid... and selfish."

Sophie reached for the other girl's hand again, not exactly being rewarded with intertwined fingers, but not being pushed back either. "Whatever it is, it's not stupid. Tell me." She stroked Sian's fingers encouragingly. Again Sian chanced a look at her girlfriend's face and immediately looked away again. "It's just..." Sian stopped again, struggling with the confession. Sophie waited patiently, squeezing her shoulder and continuing to stroke her hand. "It's just what?" she prompted. Sian closed her eyes and forced herself to say the words out loud. "It's just... I want to be... irresistible." She opened her eyes again and blushed, obviously embarrassed about admitting it. "I want you to be unable to help yourself when it comes to me."

Sophie smiled involuntarily despite herself, leaning closer in to Sian's ear to whisper "why do you think I stopped myself when I did? One more second and I definitely wouldn't have been able to." Sian smiled weakly in response, but still didn't turn to face her. "But you did. Stop, I mean. So..." she trailed off, still looking a little dejected. Sophie reached up and physically tilted the other girl's face towards her own to look her in the eyes.

Sophie felt genuinely torn. On the one hand, it was true that she had barely had the self control to stop herself from taking things further with Sian – and added to that the fact that it made her heart feel physically heavy that stopping herself had hurt her girlfriend. But on the other hand, they were in a _church _of all places – not that she ever thought that God wasn't watching, but it would be particularly perverse to break her vow in here of all places. Unable to choose which of these conflicting thoughts to pay attention to, instead she responded with the one thing she knew for certain to be true. "I love you."

Tentatively, Sian leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together in silence for a few seconds. Eventually she spoke. "I love you too. I can still kiss you, right?" Sophie grinned and nodded, sliding her hand back behind Sian's head and capturing her lips effortlessly. The kiss started out sweet and reassuring, but the intensity couldn't be kept at bay for long, and the searing heat returned as Sian took the initiative and Sophie allowed it to deepen as her girlfriend's tongue sought access to her own. She felt Sian's defensiveness melt away as the other girl stretched out her legs again and entwined a smooth calf between Sophie's. Their breathing quickened, and Sian moved her hand around to grip Sophie's hip, meshing their bodies together as they continued to kiss fervently.

Eventually it was Sian this time who broke the contact, pulling back only a couple of inches to gauge Sophie's reaction to this unintended sensory overload. Even more aroused and confused than before, Sophie took in the sight of her girlfriend, flushed, flustered and intoxicating, and she experienced a moment of clarity.

_This is __**Sian.**__ The most beautiful girl you've ever seen, only person you've ever loved, curled up in your arms desperate for you to touch her, prove to her that she's the most important thing in your life. Given how hard it is if for us to ever spend any time together, this is an opportunity that may not come up again – and you're going to throw it away? As scorchingly hot as she is, Sian isn't an evil temptress – if anything she's proof that God loves you and wants you to be happy. This can't be wrong. _

Sophie held Sian's gaze as she reached her conclusion, then took a deep breath. Inhaling so deeply only served to flood her senses with the scent of Sian's shampoo, further galvanising her conviction that the epiphany had pushed her past the point of no return. Unable to hold back any longer, Sophie returned the kiss with even greater intensity than before. With much more certainty and confidence, again she allowed her fingers to descend to Sian's breast, seeking out and easily eliciting the physical response she was after.

"Wait", Sian mumbled between kisses, "I thought you didn't-" "I changed my mind" Sophie cut her off. Not wanting to argue, Sian allowed the kiss to continue for a few more seconds before anxiety took over about losing herself in the moment only to have it taken from her again. "Are you sure?" she breathed, breath catching part way through the sentence as Sophie's thumb and forefinger closed momentarily around her nipple. Sophie grinned, a weight lifted from her with her decisiveness. "What can I say. You're irresistible."

Sian almost began to laugh, before she was cut off by Sophie's lips taking hers by force. Sophie was rewarded for her initiative when Sian slid her leg over both of her own, leveraging herself into a position effectively astride Sophie's hips. Sian took the hand at her breast and pulled it down her body to the hem of her tank top. Understanding her girlfriend's intentions, Sophie brought her freed left hand to join it, and then slipped both hands underneath Sian's top. She could almost feel Sian's flesh jumping at the touch, tiny whimpers escaping her girlfriend's lips when her fingertips made direct contact with Sian's nipples for the first time beneath the cotton. Using the backs of her wrists to push up the material, Sophie continued her upwards motion and forced them to break the kiss whilst she moved the offending article of cloth off of the other girl's body all together.

She took a brief moment to visually survey the extreme splendour of a topless Sian for a moment before moving returning her hands to their former position. She was confused to feel her girlfriend's body suddenly grow heavier, before she realised that Sian was grinding her hips forward in an attempt to increase the pressure of their body contact where she needed it most. Distracted, she almost didn't notice her own top being removed until the material came between their faces. Helping to move it out of the way as soon as possible, Sophie threw it to the floor and allowed Sian's hands to roam freely over her exposed torso.

"So... have you thought about this before?" Sian enquired breathlessly between kisses. "Well I'm thinking about it right now" Sophie responded, running her hands back down over Sian's body and pulling her hips into her in rhythm with Sian's grinding action. "No-" the other girl clarified, "-I mean, have you imagined what it would be like? Because I have..." Sian moved her lips to Sophie's ear, flicking her tongue out to make contact with Sophie's earlobe. "...I think about it most nights, before I go to sleep." Shivering at a combination of Sian's words and actions, Sophie struggled to hold up her end of the conversation. "And... and what do you think about, when you imagine it?" Sian pulled back to make eye contact, biting her lip for a moment before answering. "I think about you doing what I'm doing when I think about it. But to me." Sophie took a second to process the revelation. "Oh..._oh..._" was about all she could manage to articulate.

Taking it as an invitation, she pushed Sian over onto her back next to her, retaining her position between her girlfriend's legs and propping herself up with her left elbow. Despite the initial display of confidence, Sophie found herself hesitating when her fingers reached the top of Sian's underwear. Sensing the uncertainty, Sian gently took hold of Sophie's right hand and slipped it underneath the elastic. She held her gaze as Sophie's fingers finally made first contact with her clit, a whimper escaping her lips.

_How do boys have such a bad reputation for being able to find this? _Sophie marvelled internally, tracing small circles over the prominently hardened flesh. Her only problem was being able to keep her touch centred where they both wanted it to be, as Sian's wetness kept causing her fingers to slip out of place. Judging by the other girl's reactions, her clumsy approach didn't seem to be having an adverse effect. Sian's breathing became increasingly heavy, and the hand that had originally led Sophie's own into place had moved up her arm and was now clutching forcefully at handfuls of her hair behind her head.

To lean down to kiss Sian whilst keeping her right hand where it needed to be, Sophie had to adjust her position so that she was astride Sian's left thigh. She achieved this with some effort, Sian's head straining up to capture her lips as soon as they were within reachable distance. In changing their posture, Sophie inadvertently had Sian's leg now strategically positioned to press between her own. She had been concentrating so hard on the effect that she was having on her girlfriend that this was the first time Sophie realised quite how turned on she was herself.

Trying to stay focused, she returned her attentions to what she was doing with her fingers. Having afforded herself a little more stability, she found herself better able to keep her fingertips trained in small circles on Sian's clit. She could feel Sian's breathing hitch between kisses, and eventually the smaller girl threw her head back, breaking the kiss altogether. Sophie took the opportunity to plant kisses down the length of Sian's neck as she continued her strokes.

Sian's hips began to shake beneath Sophie, making it even more difficult for her to retain her rhythm both because she was now aiming at a moving target and because of the incredibly distracting variable pressure between her legs. Sophie found her fingers slipping inexorably south, the middle one eventually sliding inside Sian almost of its own accord. This actually helped Sophie to centre her action back more accurately on Sian's clit, causing the other girl to cry out in the silence of the abandoned building. Sophie felt fingernails digging into her back, and Sian seemed to lose all self-consciousness as she reached the edge of climax. "Fuck... yes... Sophie... don't stop... please..." Sophie was aware of her own heart racing, watching this beautiful girl writhing in unrestrained pleasure beneath her touch. Suddenly, Sian raised her head and opened her eyes. Sophie leaned in to kiss her girlfriend again, but Sian blocked the move with her forehead, pressing it against Sophie's and locking eye contact with her. Sophie felt soft flesh contracting around her fingertips (how had a second finger managed to join the first without her noticing?) and a flood of warmth when Sian came, crying out another time as she did.

If she was expecting a moment of calm, rest or exhaustion to follow her achievement, Sophie was greatly mistaken. With even more urgency than before, Sian simultaneously pulled Sophie into a deep and frantic kiss and thrust a hand between her thigh and Sophie's body, directly inside her underwear. Instinctively, Sophie leaned into the contact, allowing Sian all the access she wanted. Barely separating their faces, Sian murmured "Is this...?" Sophie nodded fervently, cutting her girlfriend off mid sentence, unable to form words for a few moments. "Yes... keep doing that" she managed eventually, steadying herself with her right hand which she had somehow managed to extract from Sian and now had tightly clenched around the bed sheets. It didn't take long for Sophie's orgasm to build, and she almost didn't notice the clamping of Sian's thighs around her own as her girlfriend came a second time simultaneously with her own release.

Feeling drained of energy, Sophie collapsed on top of Sian with her eyes closed waiting for her breathing to return to normal. She could feel her heartbeat trying to escape through her skin (which felt like it was on fire), as the other girl wrapped her arms around her protectively.

Eventually regaining the power of speech, Sophie ventured "...that was..." but trailed off, unable to quite articulate what they had just experienced. "...Yeah," Sian concurred with the sentiment despite the lack of articulation, "it was."

"Are you... glad we finally did that?" Sian almost whispered, and Sophie could tell she was holding her breath in anticipation, knowing how much Sophie had sacrificed to let herself do what they had just done. Truthfully, she knew she had probably a hundred cycles of guilt to go through over this – but that felt a million miles away right now. She'd deal with that when she returned to reality.

She raised her head and allowed herself to smile unreservedly at Sian.

"I couldn't be happier."


End file.
